In The End
by T-rex The Fanfiction Maker
Summary: Everyone escape the disaster... Except for one person. Everyone is upset and want to escape their past, but they soon will realize that in the end, you can't escape. SATOSHI X NAOMI Might have Mayu and Morishige in it.


**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story In the End! This story will be a Satomi fanfiction, but I might add more. (Maybe Mayu and Morishige) This story is not part of If Nothings Left. This is its own story. Also I want to apoligize for not posting anything for a while. I've been having life problems. Sadly I had my tablet was stolen from me which really did not help any better. I luckly got my tablet back, lost all my data on it. This person who took my tablet deleted everything on it. So I had to restore everything on it.I still not done fixing it. Please forgive me for not posting. Well I hope you enjoy this story! I really hope this story will go well! Let's hope! **

* * *

><p>They walk up in a cold sweat. They look around the room to that they were back in their classroom. They could see that everyone one was here and alive. They were really glad no one died at that cursed school.<p>

"We're back! We are really back!" Seiko yelled.

"This is real right? I really hope so. " morishige said.

"We are here shigi-nee! We made it!" Mayu exclaimed.

"Big brother we did it!" Yuka said.

"Yeah we did... Its good to be back but..." Kishinuma stopped.

"I know Kishinuma.. I wish we could of done something." Satoshi said.

Kishinuma breaks down into tears.

"I COULDN'T SAVE HER!" Kishinuma yelled.

"You did all you could Kishinuma! Don't blame yourself! Naomi said.

"I WATCHED HER DIE IN FRONT OF ME!" Kishinuma yelled.

"Kishinuma calm down. Its not your fault. Come on. I'll take you home." Ms. Yui said.

"Kids please clean up the room before you leave." Ms. Yui said.

Ms. Yui and Kishinuma walked out the classroom and out the building.

"I feel bad for him. He really liked Ayumi." Seiko said.

"I know. She didn't make it though." Satoshi said.

"Poor Kishinuma. I should do something for him." Mayu suggested.

"Yeah to try and cheer him up. You in Naomi?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course I'm in! Lets cheer him up." Naomi said.

The students quickly cleaned up the classroom and rushed home. When they all home they got on their computers and went into group chat.

"Hey guys! What are we going to do for Kishinuma?" Naomi asked.

"I say we try to get him a girlfriend!" Seiko said.

"Do you really think he would want a girlfriend after all that happened?" Satoshi asked.

"Well I got a plan..." Seiko said.

* * *

><p>The next day they met up at the school gate. Kishinuma was not at school.<p>

"Wheres Kishinuma? Did he skip?" Seiko asked.

"I don't know. He was supose to be here." Satoshi said.

"Something ain't right. Kishinuma must really be upset." Mayu said.

"We should check on him after school." Naomi said.

The others agree and ran off to class.

* * *

><p>The school day went on and the final bell rang. The others met back up except for Satoshi.<p>

"Where did Satoshi run off to?" Naomi asked.

"He'll be here." Seiko assured.

Sure enough Satoshi came running through the front door and towards his friends.

"Guys! No one remembers who Ayumi is!" Satoshi said.

"Yeah I know. It is really bothering me... And its totally going to bother Kishinuma. We can't let him know or he's gonna freak." Seiko said.

"How are we going to do that?" Mayu said.

"I have no clue. We have to think." Seiko said.

"He has to know." Satoshi said.

"What? But if we..." Seiko was cutt of

"I can't just sit there and watch my friend go crazy. We have to tell him." Satoshi said.

"If we tell him he will be devistated." Seiko said.

"If you don't tell him then I will." Satoshi said running off.

"Wait! Come back!" Naomi and Seiko said chasing after him.

Morishige and Mayu followed after them.

* * *

><p>Satoshi ran up the stairs and to Kishinuma's front door. He looked back to see if Naomi and Seiko was behind him. Luckly for him they lost him. He then knocked on Kishinuma's door. He waited and knocked again. He finally pulled his phone out and called Kishinuma. The phone went instantly to voice mail. Satoshi started to worry. He knocked on Kishinuma door one last time before trying to open the door.<p>

Satoshi turned the handle and hoped it would open. The door clicked as it slowly opened. Satoshi was now really worried for Kishinuma.

"Kishinuma? Where are you?" Satoshi yelled in.

Satoshi waited a little bit and decided to go into the apartment. It was a mess. There was trash everywhere. Kishinuma never left his apartment a mess. Satoshi then began to search the apartment for Kishinuma. There was no sign of him anywhere. All the rooms were searched except for one. The bed room. Satoshi walked over to the door slowly. He looked at the door with fear of what he might find. Satoshi took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and looked inside.

* * *

><p>Naomi and Seiko ran a fast as they can to stop Satoshi from telling Kishinuma. They soon lose him in after a couple of turns. Soon they decide to meet him at Kishinuma's apartment. They ran as fast they could to Kishinuma's. When they get there they see that Kishinuma's door was wide open. They run upstairs and towards the open door. They then look inside. They Satoshi staring in Kishinuma's bed room with wide eyes.<p>

"Satoshi? Whats wrong?" Naomi asked.

"He's...He's..." Satoshi stopped.

Satoshi looked back in the bed room. Satoshi did not know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading my new story! Yeah I know. There was not much Satoshi and Naomi. Its getting there. I got to introduce the story first. It will come. Anyways I want to know what you think of this story so far? You think I should continue? Or do you wish this story to stop. Let me know. I love hearing from you guys. It lets me know that you guys are still there. Also I really hope you guys can forgive me for the long time of not posting. I just hope you guys can understand. Well I hope you guys enjoyed! Lets hope this story can continue! (Lol I love cliff hangers XD)<strong>


End file.
